Juste un orque en promenade
by Syndrome de la Page Blanche
Summary: Alors que Tatsumiya part chercher des pommes sur la demande d'Irena, elle fait la rencontre de quelqu'un qu'elle croyait ne jamais revoir...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! :D**

 **Voici une petite fic qui devrait normalement faire trois chapitres sur un petit couple assez populaire il me semble : Idate et Tatsumiya !**

 **Disclaimer : Tous les personnages apparaissant dans cette fiction appartiennent à Mogeko, excepté le groupe des quatre requins qui est une invention personnelle.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Tatsumiya était heureuse. Un sourire venait éclairer son visage, et une expression de joie pure la rendait plus mignonne qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elle sortait du Palais du Dieu de la Mer. Princesse Uomi n'avait pas besoin de son aide pour l'instant, et tout le monde dans le Royaume vaquait à ses occupations quotidiennes. L'ancienne familière de Meikai voulait en profiter pour passer le bonjour à ses amis, et les prévenir de l'évènement de ce soir.

La raison de la joie du poisson serpent* ? Elle était très simple : rien n'aurait pu aller mieux. Parce que Samekichi était revenu. La nuit dernière, Samekichi était enfin revenu et Wadanohara avait pu retrouver son âme sœur. Elle était heureuse pour le requin, mais au fond, Tatsumiya l'était plus encore pour la petite sorcière. Elle la voyait comme sa propre fille, et lui avait toujours parlée comme une mère parle à son enfant.

Ce matin, elle voulait passer chez Wadanohara.

Elle s'éloigna du Château, et se retrouva au milieu de la ville. Bientôt, elle toqua à la porte de la maison de celle qu'elle voyait comme son propre enfant. Ce fut Memoca qui ouvrit. Elle était devenue une jeune fille, à présent. Ses longs cheveux flottaient dans son dos, et un sourire enjoué vint accueillir la servante de la Princesse. Elle n'était toujours pas grande, mais avait tout de même pris quelques centimètres.

« Ah, Tatsumiya ! » S'exclama le goéland. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Vas-y, entre ! »

La jeune femme remercia d'un mouvement de tête son amie, avant de poser son regard sur une silhouette qui se tenait droite, devant l'entrée. C'était Dolphi. Elle aussi, elle avait bien grandit depuis les événements de la Mer Rouge. Elle était même plus grande que Memoca, à présent, et était vêtue d'un pull, d'un short et de longues bottes aux différentes nuances de bleu. Une écharpe jaune venait ajouter une touche vive à sa tenue.

« Bonjour », murmura le dauphin de sa voix douce.

« Bonjour à toi, Dolphi », répondit Tatsumiya en souriant.

« AAAH- ! » Cria une voix.

Le poisson serpent leva la tête vers les escaliers. Des cris provenaient de l'étage, et cette voix était celle de…

« Bordel ! » Gémit la voix masculine. « Foutu poulpe ! Tu l'as fait exprès ! »

Une voix, bien plus maîtrisée et calme, lui répondit, mais il était impossible d'entre ses paroles exactes d'en bas. « Ouais, c'est ça ! » Grommela la voix. « Fais gaffe, la prochaine fois. »

Des pas se furent entendre dans l'escalier, et bientôt le propriétaire de la voix colérique apparu. Il se figea à la vue de Tatsumiya pendant quelques instants et la regarda dans les yeux. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Samekichi », murmura-t-elle.

Elle le regarda. Une balafre traversait son œil gauche qu'il gardait fermé. Il portait des vêtements noirs, et sa queue de requin était parsemée de cicatrices. Et il avait la main sur son nez. Lorsqu'il l'enleva, du sang coulait de sa narine droite.

« Ah, Tatsumiya ! » Finit-il par lancer. Il descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier. « Tu es là… ça faisait longtemps ! Euh, excuse-moi, j'aimerais aller chercher quelque chose pour arrêter les saignements… C'est à cause de ce poulpe ! »

Des gouttes de sang tombaient sur le sol, et il accourut dans la cuisine. Tatsumiya se positionna sur le côté pour le laisser passer. Dolphi suivit le requin des yeux, pendant que Fukami descendit à son tour des escaliers, suivit de Wadanohara.

« Tatsumiya », murmura-t-il à son tour. Lui aussi avait bien grandit. Déjà qu'il était grand au départ, maintenant il l'était plus encore. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, et ils étaient attachés grâce à un nœud papillon bleu. Il était extrêmement élégant et arborait une allure gracieuse. A ses côtés, Wadanohara, elle, n'avait pas grandit, ou peu. Seules ses tresses s'étaient étendues, et elles lui arrivaient désormais jusqu'aux pieds.

Wadanohara accueillit chaleureusement celle qui avait toujours joué le rôle de sa mère. Le cœur de Tatsumiya se gonfla d'un bonheur sans limite lorsqu'elle vit le sourire de sa fille. Ce n'était pas un faux sourire comme elle l'avait fait pendant toutes ces années. Il lui sembla beaucoup, beaucoup plus sincère.

Les six amis s'assirent sur le canapé, et discutèrent. Samekichi disputa encore Fukami pour l'avoir fait tombé à cause de ses tentacules, mais celui-ci maintenait que c'était le requin qui était maladroit et aveugle. Cependant, il sembla à Tatsumiya qui leur relation était beaucoup plus calme, beaucoup moins haineuse qu'avant. Ils discutèrent du bon vieux temps, mais jamais de ce que Samekichi avait vécu pendant cette absence. Cette histoire ne concernait que lui seul, et il n'en parlerait que lorsque le temps serait venu.

Après de longues minutes passées à bavarder, Tatsumiya se leva. Elle allait les laisser seuls, à présent.

« Je vais y aller », dit-elle de sa voix calme. « Je suis vraiment heureuse, Wadanohara, Samekichi. Ah, je voulais aussi vous dire que le Château organisera un banquet en votre honneur ce soir. »

« Il ne fallait pas ! » S'exclama la sorcière de la mer. « Mais merci beaucoup ! ». « Merci, Tatsumiya. On y sera », ajouta le requin. Il saisit les bras de Wadanohara pour l'embrasser. La jeune fille le laissa faire et ferma les yeux. Memoca regarda les deux tourtereaux avant de se tourner vers la servante de la Princesse.

« Et toi, Tatsumiya ? Tu n'as toujours pas de petit ami ? »

Le poisson serpent répondit par un petit rire gêné. Memoca n'avait pas changé, au fond. Toujours aussi douée pour poser des questions déplacées sans même s'en rendre compte. Tatsumiya secoua la tête négativement, mais sourit au goéland. Ne pas avoir de petit ami ne la gênait pas. Aussi longtemps que le Royaume de la Mer, que sa fille et que ses amis se portaient bien, elle était heureuse.

Elle sortit de la demeure de la sorcière et pris un instant à réfléchir. Avait-elle déjà été amoureuse ? Du Seigneur Meikai, peut-être ? Elle sourit à sa simple pensée. Il devait être si heureux, lui aussi, en ce moment.

…Oui, elle l'avait aimé. Elle avait aimé Meikai.

Elle ferma les yeux. Ah, c'est vrai. Il y avait aussi cet orque qui l'avait sauvée des griffes de Old. Elle aurait bien aimé le revoir. Mais elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de lui juste parce qu'il l'avait aidée ! En tous cas, elle essayait de s'en convaincre. Et de toute façon, toute cette histoire était bien trop vieille. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées de sa tête.

Tatsumiya s'apprêtait à rentrer au Château quand une forme rose l'approcha.

« Bonjour, Irena », salua la jeune femme.

« Ah, Tatsumiya ! Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait longtemps que nous ne t'avions pas vue en ville ! »

Tatsumiya expliqua la raison de sa venue. Elle et Irena échangèrent quelques paroles, puis Irena lui demanda :

« Dis-moi, est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas aller me chercher des pommes ? Tu sais, sur cette île qui produit de délicieuses pommes. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas y aller à cause de mon corps, et Reley Lo** n'est toujours pas revenue. J'aimerais amener une tarte aux pommes au banquet, ce soir. Helica m'a mise au courant, et… »

Tatsumiya sourit avec douceur. « Pas de problème, Irena. Je vais te les chercher. » La sirène remercia chaudement la femme aux cheveux blancs, et ajouta : « Fais tout de même attention. Il paraît que des types louches traînent près de notre mer. » Le poisson serpent répondit qu'elle ferait attention. Son amie repartit alors chez elle, rassurée.

Cela ne dérangeait pas Tatsumiya le moins du monde : de nature serviable, elle aimait aider ses amis lorsqu'ils étaient en difficultés. Sur ce point, elle est Wadanohara se ressemblaient énormément. Et si des types louches apparaissaient… Elle savait se défendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur ces pensées, elle pris sa forme de poisson et remonta le courant pour arriver à la surface. En chemin elle croisa Pulmo, qui se laissait porter par la force de l'eau.

Après un certain temps, elle atteint enfin l'île. Elle y monta et repris sa forme humaine, puis se dirigea vers le plus bel arbre de l'île : celui qui se trouvait tout au bout du chemin. Le soleil tapait fort et le ciel était dégagé. C'était une très belle journée.

Cependant, Tatsumiya se figea lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle n'était pas la seule visiteuse de l'île. Près de l'arbre à fruits se tenaient quatre hommes : ils étaient tous des requins. L'un deux avait des cicatrices partout sur le visages et mangeait une pomme, adossé contre l'arbre. Il lui rappelait ce traître de Old, en un sens. Un autre avait un liquide rouge séché sur sa chemise blanche et se tenait debout, observant le paysage. Le troisième tenait un couteau et s'occupait à l'astiquer avec un chiffon qui se teintait peu à peu de rouge. Enfin, le dernier, un homme aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux dorés, fut le premier à voir la jeune femme. Il avait un manteau noir et avait l'allure d'un gentleman. Seulement l'allure. Car son aura, elle était beaucoup plus menaçante.

« Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? » Demanda-t-il avec une voix un peu trop douce pour être honnête. Les trois autres tournèrent la tête vers lui, puis vers Tatsumiya. Celui qui nettoyait le sang de son couteau sourit.

« Hm… Je… » Tatsumiya savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'en aller maintenant, mais elle tenta tout de même quelque chose. « J'étais venue chercher des pommes pour une amie, mais… Je… Je reviendrais, si vous voulez…

-Pas la peine », répondit celui qu'elle avait désormais identifié comme le leader du groupe. « Pourquoi ne pas passer un peu de temps avec nous ? »

Tatsumiya frissonna. Son instinct de survie lui criait de s'enfuir, mais le requin au couteau fut plus rapide. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua au sol. « Eh, Boss, je peux m'amuser ? » Lui demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque. « Mais bien sûr », lui répondit le requin au manteau noir avec un sourire malsain sur les lèvres. Aussitôt, l'animal qui était sur elle l'embrassa. Tatsumiya écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Ce n'était pas doux du tout… Il l'embrassait de force, et ça lui faisait mal. Vraiment mal. …Non non non. Elle devait s'en aller d'ici tout de suite… Sinon ils allaient la…

Mais elle n'était pas assez forte. Son agresseur était vraiment musclé… Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre lui. Leur « leader » regardait la scène avec amusement, pendant que l'autre requin continuait de manger sa pomme sans plus d'émotions. Le dernier n'avait pas bougé et ne semblait pas intéressé plus que cela.

Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur les joues de la jeune femme. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas ça ! Elle cria à l'aide, mais le requin posa sa main sur sa bouche. « Oh non, tu ne vas pas ramener tes petits copains ici… Eh, les gars, on a quelque chose pour la bâillonner ?

-Moi, j'ai bien quelque chose, si vous voulez. »

Tatsumiya ouvrit les yeux. Cette voix ? Non…

Le requin qui était allongé sur elle se retourna brusquement. Les trois autres tournèrent la tête vers la voix masculine qui avait parlé. C'était un orque, habillé avec un costard et un pantalon noir, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Tatsumiya n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était l'orque qui l'avait aidée, autrefois ! L'air nonchalant, il sortit un rouleau de scotch et posa une nouvelle question :

« Alors, vous le voulez, oui ou non ? »

* * *

 **Voilà, ce sera tout pour l'instant ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une p'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 ***Poisson serpent : Tatsumiya est un "oarfish", et il m'a été impossible de trouver une meilleure traduction. Si vous avez une traduction plus scientifique, je serais ravie de l'avoir ^^**

 ****Reley Lo : C'est un des personnages créés par Mogeko, et il s'agit de la sœur (en voyage pendant le jeu) d'Irena.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Update le deuxième chapitre plus de trois mois après le premier***

 **Ahaha… Oui je suis feignante, et oui mon pseudo n'est pas là pour rien xD J'essaierai de sortir le troisième chapitre plus vite, mais je ne promets rien, surtout avec la classe de Terminale qui commence…**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Les quatre requins regardaient à présent l'orque avec une incrédulité totale. Un silence pesant s'installa dans l'air, seulement brisé par le souffle du vent, faisait bruisser les feuilles des arbres. Cependant, l'orque en question ne semblait pas y prêter attention le moins du monde, tenant toujours le rouleau dans sa main, fixant l'homme en noir avec pragmatisme.

« Tu… Que veux-tu en échange ? »

Le chef du groupe de requin n'était pas complètement stupide. Il ne savait pas ce qu'un orque venait faire ici, et encore moins pourquoi il les aiderait gratuitement. Peut-être voulait-il s'amuser aussi ? Mais… On lui avait toujours dit de ce méfier des orques. Ils étaient des monstres sanguinaires qui aimaient la violence gratuite. Bien sûr, c'était son cas à lui aussi, mais… Cet orque était simplement trop calme !

« Rien du tout. Par contre, vous êtes lents à la détente, les mecs ! », finit par s'exclamer le prédateur des flots, prenant une nouvelle taf de sa cigarette. « Enfin, à quoi je m'attendais… Je m'adresse à des abrutis de requins…

-Qui tu traites d'abruti, connard ?! » Rugit le requin qui se trouvait sur Tatsumiya. Il se redressa, son couteau à la main, un air de pure fureur dans ses yeux. Mais rien ne pouvait déstabiliser l'orque en face de lui d'ailleurs, il semblait presque s'ennuyer.

« Vous », répondit simplement l'homme au costard, un sourire amusé sur son visage. Aaah, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça ! Voir ces idiots de requins tomber dans le panneau aussi facilement, c'était tellement jouissif ! Le regard du requin au couteau s'enflamma, et il se jeta sur l'orque, son couteau pointé sur la poitrine du mammifère marin. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il relâcha le rouleau de scotch, qui tomba par terre et alors que le requin était à deux centimètres de planter la lame dans son corps, l'homme aux cheveux noirs bloqua son attaque de sa main droite. Il attrapa le poignet de son adversaire et, sans un seul effort apparent, l'empêcha d'aller plus loin, le bloquant avec force. L'orque avait toujours sa cigarette entre les lèvres ; il la retira avec son autre main, crachant au passage toute la fumée au visage du requin.

Un sourire particulièrement sadique étira les lèvres de l'intrus alors qu'il alla planter son poing dans le ventre de l'homme. Celui-ci poussa un cri déchirant un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres et alla salir le costard du prédateur d'une teinte rougeâtre. Un éclair d'excitation maladif passa dans ses yeux luisants il aimait ça. Putain, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de remettre des abrutis pareils à leur place ! Oh oui, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette sensation… il pourrait jouer à ça toute la journée !

Les trois autres hommes, qui semblaient s'être réveillés d'un rêve, se lancèrent à leur tour sur l'orque. Mais celui-ci les attendait et, d'un coup bien placé, vint démonter la mâchoire du premier venu, qui recula en se tenant la tête, gémissant de douleur. Il fit un croche-pied au second, qui tituba sur le côté avant de recevoir un coup puissant sur la tête, qu'il prit dans ses mains en poussa un grognement rauque. Le troisième, enfin, reçu un coup de tête de l'homme en costard si violent qu'il en tomba à la renverse.

Chacun des quatre requins se tenaient à présent par terre, à genoux, gémissants. L'orque ne ménageait pas ses coups. Mais le sourire terrifiant du prédateur s'allongea plus encore sur son visage : le jeu ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

« Pfiooou ! » Lança l'homme au costard en finissant son œuvre. « C'était intense ! »

Je doute qu'il soit réellement utile ici de décrire l'état des quatre pauvres requins tel que l'orque les avait laissés simplement, à les voir comme cela, on aurait pu les croire morts. Peut-être l'étaient-ils, d'ailleurs.

Tatsumiya avait détourné les yeux pendant toute la scène. Bien qu'elle approuvait le geste, elle ne pouvait supporter toute la violence du combat. Elle entendit alors les pas de l'animal marin s'approcher d'elle elle releva la tête.

« Vous n'êtes pas blessée ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air interrogateur. Elle rougit contre sa volonté cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'il la sauvait, et cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre plus fort que d'habitude. « Non », répondit-elle. « C'est grâce à vous. »

L'homme haussa les épaules puis donna sa main à la jeune femme elle la saisit et il l'aida à se relever. « De rien », dit-il « je déteste ces foutus requins. » Puis il sembla regarder le visage de Tatsumiya plus précisément, et ajouta : « Dites… On ne se serait pas déjà croisés quelque part ? »

Tatsumiya sourit doucement. « Oui, vous m'aviez déjà sauvé la vie dans cette mer. Contre un requin nommé Old. » L'homme aux cheveux noirs réfléchit un instant puis, quelques instants plus tard, une ampoule sembla apparaître au-dessus de sa tête.

« Ah, oui, je me souviens maintenant ! » Tatsumiya sourit. « Je dois donc vous remercier deux fois et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire la première fois, alors…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça », répondit-il en riant, « remettre ces idiots à leur place me fait plaisir. »

Elle acquiesça, pensive. Puis :

« Je m'appelle Tatsumiya, dit-elle doucement. Et vous ?

-Je suis juste un orque en promenade, répondit-il avec flegme.

-Mais vous avez bien un nom, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. C'est Idate*. »

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme ainsi, cet orque s'appelait Idate ! Elle s'était toujours demandée son nom, depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée pour la première fois.

« Que faites-vous dans cette mer ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je me balade juste. J'avais prévu d'aller dans une direction différente que celle de la dernière fois, mais… -il recracha de la fumée de sa cigarette-, mais apparemment, je me suis perdu. Encore. »

Tatsumiya laissa échapper un petit rire. Idate était quelqu'un de si simple et de si fort à la fois !

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme dit de sa voix douce habituelle : « Comptez-vous venir en ville ? Je peux vous y amener, si vous le voulez, et vous présenter à notre reine elle sera ravie de savoir que nous avons un visiteur comme vous. »

Idate écrasa alors son mégot sur le sol puis sourit lentement à la jeune femme. « J'accepte l'invitation. Mais par pitié, trouvez-moi un tabac. Je n'ai plus de cigarettes, et je ne peux pas vivre sans fumer ! »

Tatsumiya acquiesça et se retira de la clairière, suivie de peu par Idate, qui jeta un ultime regard empli de sadisme et de satisfaction aux requins sanguinolents qui gisaient sur le sol.

* * *

 ***Pour les quelques-uns qui ne le savent pas, c'est effectivement le véritable nom de « Orca » dans Wadanohara ^^**

 **Ce chapitre était plus court que le précédant, mais... J'espère que vous avez aimé quand même ! ^^**


End file.
